Talk:Queen Grimhilde
Complete Monster? Ok I've been researching and reading discussions about this category, and I legitimately believe The Queen can be one. Sure her villainy might seem small scale but it's the lengths she's willing to go to accomplish a goal over a very, very petty reason. She didn't just want to kill the hero. She wanted to carve out her heart, poison her, and bury her alive, and Snow White is only FOURTEEN! She's clearly sick to want to do all these gruesome and violent things to a young teenager.Stolen5487 (talk) 03:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) It's possible she is taken quite seriously by Snow White and the rest of the cast, at first I thought she was too one note and not heinous enough, but in the climax (in addition to poisoning her step daughter) she attempts to crush the dwarves and the animal friends with boulders so it's possible she might qualify. All the tropes has her as one. Xmike920 (talk) 02:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 02:21, March 4, 2015 (UTC) 21:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Exactly, she's willing to go through some very harsh and cruel lengths in order to accomplish a very petty goal. All the tropes? I think I heard of that. Stolen5487 (talk) 18:37, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Well she meets quite a bit of the criteria, only question is she heinous enough? Xmike920, 22:39, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Eh, trying to kill the hero is standard villainy. In regards to her trying to crush the dwarves with a boulder, that technically doesn't count since the dwarves had her cornered The queen is definitely petty and irredeemable, but I'd say she's still a fairly standard villain. Bentonfill (talk) 05:48, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Now that I have reviewed the Queen I would say no. Attempting to kill your daughter out of vanity definitly crosses the Moral Event Horizon, but not nearly heinous enough to become a Complete Monster. Among Disney and Pixar animated villains, Frollo, Shan - Yu, Rourke, The Horned King, The Coachman, Sykes, McLeach, Hopper, Syndrome, Lotso, and even Scar have all done far worse crimes including, attempted genocide, attempted omnicide, enslavement, mind - rape, extreme child abuse, cold blooded torture, slaughter of innocents, exceptionally brutal sucessfull or attempted murder, horrific betrayal of those close to them, etc. The Queen is without question petty and narcicisstic, but fails in the heinous department. Becoming a Complete Monster (the worst of the worst) requires a villain to do something (usually multiple things) so astoundinly, obscenely, and horrendously bad and heinous that cross the Moral Event Horizon by their stories standards. And they must meet all of the criteria and have no mitigating factors, redeeming qualities or no good freudian excuse to justify their crimes. Yes the Queen is a nasty human being but not a monster in my eyes.Xmike920 (talk) 19:45, June 28, 2015 (UTC)Xmike920Xmike920 (talk) 19:45, June 28, 2015 (UTC) 15:44 June, 28, 2014 (UTC) Zachary One (talk) 03:06, December 23, 2019 (UTC) I, Zachary, believe the Wicked Queen from Disney's Film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, is a complete monster. Why do I believe the Wicked Queen from Disney's Film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, is a complete monster? Here is why I believe the Wicked Queen is a complete monster.: You might say the Wicked Queen only tries to kill Snow White. I did not mean you would '''say the Wicked Queen only tries to kill Snow White; I meant you '''might say the Wicked Queen only tries to kill Snow White. The Wicked Queen tries to kill Disney's Princess, Snow White, but also does more villainous deeds than trying to kill Snow White. The Wicked Queen does other villainous deeds, like dressing Snow White in rags, forcing Snow White to work as a scullery maid, threatening to penalize the Wicked Queen's hunting man if the Wicked Queen's hunting man fails to kill Snow White, imprisoning other people for life as seen by the skeletons in the Wicked Queen's dungeon and trying to kill to Snow White's seven dwarfs. Also. The villains here on Villains Wiki I believe are complete monsters are Disney's Villains, Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's Film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, then the Horned King from Disney's Film, The Black Cauldron, then Maleficent from Disney's Film, Sleeping Beauty, and then the Wicked Queen from Disney's Film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.